


sanguine eyes. | c.beomgyu

by RayGryffin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vampire Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayGryffin/pseuds/RayGryffin
Summary: ❝You make me feel human.❞
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Reader, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 5





	1. meeting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for stumbling on this story! There are a few things I would like to mention before we begin. I'll try to keep this as short as possible.
> 
> DESPITE being a Choi Beomgyu fic, all the characters are OCs, and tomorrow x together are merely acting as a cast to my characters, so they have their own (fictitious/made-up) personalities. Also, it's a self-insert (though I usually put my OCs in lol), so I'll be using pronouns they/them wherever required.
> 
> BUT if you decide to stay, let me make it clear that it is a short story, meaning things are gonna be fast-paced (still, don't expect the characters to be kissing by chapter two and married by chapter four). There are going to be trigger warnings mentioned (like gore, blood, death, etc.) right before the chapter starts. Thanks!

_warnings; gore, allusions to violence_

You had seen monsters your entire life, but none so stunning as him.

His sanguine eyes fell to your limp hand, tucking it in softly while he gathered you in his arms and got up. A feral growl left his lips watching crimson drop in the cobblestone from your arm and he shot a menacing look towards your attackers, who stepped back and faded into the darkness of the night.

You tipped your head up in the crook of his arm to soothe the throbbing pain in your neck, but he shushed you. Pain surged through your entire body, letting out soft whimpers. You struggled to breathe, being asphyxiated by your attackers. You almost met the end, till _he_ came.

"It's okay; you're okay. You're safe, dear." He tried to soothe you, seeing you flounder.

His deep, velvety voice wrapped you in like a blanket, drowning you in the deepest oceans, lulling you to sleep. Warmth encompassed you, in contrast to the cold hands that held you, as the world turned black.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Your eyes were downcast as you trudged through the school gates, feeling the eyes of thousands upon you. You concealed your arm that had been wrapped in a cast. A week, yet you still weren't used to the unwanted attention from your classmates. At least you were starting your day with a pleasant note, with Mr. Choi's class being first.

Mr. Choi Soobin was the new literature teacher who joined about a week ago. He looked no older than twenty-one, and no one could pay attention in class whenever he brought his hand up to push back his hair from his amber eyes.

To your surprise, when you entered class, instead of being greeted by Mr. Choi's dimpled smile while he sat on his desk, was rather Ms. Baker, your Social Studies teacher. She acknowledged your presence with a nod. The last row was occupied, except the window seat. Of course, the front desks were empty, but there is no way you were sitting in the front where the teacher had a sharp gaze on you.

You settled comfortably in your seat, carefully placing your injured arm on your lap. That's when you noticed someone you hadn't seen before sitting at the desk next to yours. His head hung low as he touched his pen often to his crimson lips while solving a sudoku puzzle. He made four quick strokes at once and mumbled a _yes!_ on completing the puzzle. You unconsciously smiled seeing him smile.

Though you only had a view of his side profile, he resembled your bear stuffie, Ryan. You lost Ryan the night you were attacked.

You kept looking at him, till he turned towards you. _He's gonna think I'm an imbecile! Geez, I gotta tell Jules about it._ you thought, trying to contain your moronic grins, and looked ahead at the whiteboard when Ms. Baker stood up.

"Good morning, class," she started, "I know you people were eager for today's literature lecture but the English Department has been called for a meeting and therefore, Mr. Choi can't make it today; so I'll take your first class for the day. Page 53 of your history books, please."

"But before we start," she continued, "We have a new student. Beomgyu, why don't you come and introduce yourself to the class?"

The boy nodded and stuffed his sudoku puzzles under the desk and got up and stood right in front of the class. you were perplexed for a second. How could a cute little bear cub be 6 feet tall?

His lips curved into a smile as he spoke, "Hi! I'm Choi Beomgyu, but you can call me Beomie, or Gyu. Being homeschooled my entire life, the school-setting is quite new to me. I hope to have a wonderful year with y'all!"

"Thank you, Beomgyu. I too hope you feel welcomed here." Ms. Baker turned her attention back to the textbooks. "Back to the lesson, where were we?" _Back to the freakin lesson._

The boy returned to his seat and got out his history textbook like the rest. You spent the entire class vandalizing pictures of Czar Nicholas II and Stalin while taking subtle glances at the boy next to you. Almost as if he knew, Beomgyu looked up from his books for a moment and turned to you, who looked at him at the same time. Yet rather than glaring at you or turning away, his lips mimicked a grin and he gave you a small wave, turning back to his books and the whiteboard.

You didn't realize how much you were yearning for the class to get over because as soon as the bell rang you shot up from your seat. Ms. Baker didn't mind. you wished her a good day and headed for calculus.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Instead of concentrating on your calculus homework, your mind dashed through all the ways to break the ice between the two of them. You had to refrain from attending gym class because of your broken arm, but you still pondered why Beomgyu was an arm's length away from you, also doing his calculus homework. This silence was killing you.

_How about I ask him a doubt? Nah, it's supposed to the other way round. Too bad I'm too good at calculus._

"Dude, does Mr. James always give this much homework?" Beomgyu spoke out of the blue, startling you a little.

"He says he does it for the betterment of his students" you shrugged, thanking the stars that he started the conversation. The boy nodded at his remaining twenty-five questions.

 _Interesting,_ his eyes agreed. His eyes were brown, a mundane color, but dark enough to remind you of caramel; the bittersweet smell and malty taste on your tongue.

"I don't mean to pry" you started, as a way to continue the conversation, "but is there a reason you're sitting here?" you inquired, to which he leaned closer and shut his books, his vanilla and intoxicating scent of coffee and asclepias enveloping you. It sounded a little bizarre, yet it smelt empyrean.

Beomgyu pursed his lips together, choosing his words. "I am diagnosed with an extreme case of photosensitivity," he paused, lightly chuckling, "pretty much, the sun's my enemy.

"This is also the reason why we moved to Mallowmere, you know; here, sunlight's quite scanty but still, I ain't taking any risks."

"Right..." you nodded, processing all the information. It seemed plausible. His skin was a pallid hue, never been out in the sun. Why was he even telling you this? You barely knew him for two minutes (excluding the moment when he caught you "admiring" him in class).

"Hey, Y/N, right?" He nagged your skeptical thoughts away, "could you show me your timetable to see if we share any other classes?"

You handed it to him and scooted closer to compare all classes. He took out his sheet and placed both next to each other.

"Aces, we share all classes!" he sounded delighted, a smile playing on his lips. His smile mirrored on your lips.

"Well then, let me be your chaperon."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the first chapter. Make sure to hit kudos and leave your thoughts in the comments. See y'all soon ;)


	2. birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings; allusions to social anxiety

Today you turn seventeen.

Your mother spent an hour reprimanding you on how you should go out more often. That's how you found yourself at the restaurant down the lane. Your mother had baked you a cake in the morning, right before leaving for school, so you both were here for dinner. You stared at your blank phone screen, waiting for a reply to pop up. Your mother suggested inviting Jules, but Jules never replied. The restaurant had an arcade-basketball, but having a broken arm sucks. Being an only child sucks. Not having too many friends sucks.

"Why don't you go get yourself a drink till she comes, dear?" Your mother suggested. You were ready to do anything to get rid of your boredom. You nodded and went up to the counter to order two vanilla lattes. The _ping_ from your phone stole your attention for a moment and in a heist, you unlocked your phone only to find an app update notification.

Beyond devastated, you thanked the server and took the drinks back to your seat. Your mother noticed your chagrin. It had always been the two of you.

You knew almost everyone in the room, yet knew no one. To put it in simple words, Mallowmere was a small town with just one school and one shopping center. The odds of encountering people you knew were high, so it wasn't a surprise when your mother's colleague came to chat, and you spotted the Wood siblings sitting across the room.

The menu became the most interesting thing you've ever read.

The bell at the entrance chimed, signaling new customers. you looked up in an instant. _Nope, not Jules._ Yet, you didn't sulk. You noticed someone you knew among the crowd of boisterous boys. Regina, your mother, turned to you.

"Do you know them?" she asked, which caught you off-guard, but you nodded.

"Remember, I told you about Beomgyu last week?" you asked, "Well, see that guy in the denim jacket? That's him." He stood out of the crowd tonight, not because of his usual charming aura that usually lit up the room, but it looked like he was going through his quiet phase again.

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Why should _I_?" you objected and crossed your arms. You didn't mind going and talking to him, you just didn't know _how_ to. The thing was, you didn't have to; Beomgyu found himself at your table.

"Hi, Y/N!" He waved his hand and turned to your mother, "And good evening to you too, ma'am. I'm Beomgyu, a classmate of Y/N's. Just wanted to come over and say hi."

"Hello to you too, dear. They've told me about you." Regina sweetly told the boy, politely returning to the conversation with her colleague.

"Aw, really?!" He squealed, lightly smacking your's shoulder. "I mean, I too would talk about me, duh." He jibed, and you deadpanned, thinking how he could muster the confidence to do so, especially in front of your mother.

"So, you're here with your friends?" you trailed off, not sure if that was the right question, seeing his face change into an unreadable expression.

"Um, no," he corrected you. "They're my brothers..." Right before he said anything else, Mr. Choi approached both of you. You greeted him, yet, you had a bad feeling he had come here to steal Beomgyu away, but let him speak anyway.

"Beomgyu, there are some people I would like you to meet." Mr. Choi's eyes turned to the Woods', signaling the boy to follow him.

"Hello, Y/N. Fancy seeing you here. I wasn't believing anyone when they said this town was tiny," He brought his fingertips together, like examining granules of sand.

You agreed and watched Beomgyu go away, turning back and mouthing the words "bye-bye". Bethany Wood from the other side of the room scoffed at you, making her disdain quite apparent. The Woods was one of the most influential families in the somber town of Mallowmere. You could never try or be like the Wood siblings.

"Ignore her, she's not worth it," Jules spoke from behind you. you spun around, facing Jules.

"I thought you weren't coming," you mumbled, trying to hide the amusement in your tone. Jules shrugged (typical Jules) and walked over to the counter alongside you, to order her promised dessert for you. You would have starved with boredom if it wasn't for Jules.

"Damn, look at those Asians"

Jules eyes them head to toe, like everyone else in the restaurant. you shot your friend a dirty look while the latter simply smirked and got up to order their meal.

"So," Jules got back with drinks and a tray of savories, "you both were sitting together..." Jules' grin stretched like Cheshire cat's.

From the corner of your eyes, you felt a penetrating gaze on you and looked up. A red-haired boy among the crowd gazed back at you, like two shards of ice piercing you. Your fingers brushed against the cast wrapped around your injured arm. You felt nauseous but couldn't seem to look away. Words faded, and you were drowning. Your insides were ignited, the feeling was like blaring sirens; the piercing pain came and went. When Redhead realized he had been looking too long, he turned away at once, and your apnea ceased. He was someone you didn't want to see again.

"Hello?! Earth to Y/N?" Jules waved her hand in front of you. you blinked and looked around, not able to see Redhead. Jules shook her head, "You weren't listening."

"Oh," you paused, "I'm sorry; what were you saying?"

∘★ ° : . .• ☾ °☆ . * ● ¸ .✧ . ≫ ∘

The server cleaned the counter, eyeing your paper-plane menus. He counted; there were eight of them.

Making paper planes occupied you after Jules left. Regina suggested you go get something for herself, but she turned it down, saying that she had her dinner. The familiar scent of coffee, asclepias, and vanilla invaded you, and she turned to find Beomgyu swinging his legs, sitting on the counter stool.

"Hey, again," He breathed out. His umber hair looked fluffed up with little strands popping out, adding to his bear-like charm. You had to restrain yourself from reaching out to ruffle it.

"You sound like you came back from a marathon," you supported your head on your palm.

Beomgyu rested his head on the counter and sighed, "That drained my social battery."

You let out a laugh hearing that. Beomgyu was a social butterfly, or at least seemed like one. His charming aura and inviting smile brought people towards him, and here he was, telling you how delighted he was to get away from there. Beomgyu didn't understand what made you laugh, but he couldn't help but join too.

He stood up straighter, and his eyes widened as if he remembered something.

"I heard your friend; she was singing you 'happy birthday...'" He moved his fingers along the rhythm in his head. you nodded.

"It's actually my birthday today..." you disclosed, playing with your fingers. The boy looked confused at first, his pink lips forming an 'o'. He then got up from his place, telling he'd back in a jiffy. you leaned a bit to see what he was up to, except Redhead blocked the view. His brother passed a bag to him, and Beomgyu dug up something from it and hid it within his denim jacket, and rushed back to you.

"Okay now, close your eyes!" He smirked; his hands behind his back. you pressed your lips together to suppress the smile on your face and closed her eyes. You felt the weight in your hands that were placed on the counter and opened your eyes to find Ryan enclosed in your hold.

You picked it up and brought it closer, your fingers tracing the cursive lettering your mother had sewn under the plush bear's paw with a blue thread when she got it for your third birthday, _Ryan._

"Dear, are you ready to go home?" Regina asked from behind them.

You got up, holding Ryan with your uninjured arm. Beomgyu too stood up, smoothening his clothes.

"I know this isn't really a gift, but take care of it," he smiled at you before walking away, "I'll see you soon, Y/N."

On reaching home, you wished her mother goodnight, kissed her cheek and thanked her, and went into your room and you just cuddled Ryan close to you, wondering how he got it.

∘★ ° : . .• ☾ °☆ . * ● ¸ .✧ . ≫ ∘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for chapter two. Don't be a silent reader and make sure to hit kudos! Thanks for reading, see ya!


End file.
